


Day 16 - Mitobe + siblings - ink

by Fogfire



Series: 30 Days of writing [16]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(No kidding - THIS is my best work)<br/>The number of siblings is canon, that he’s mute is just my own idea. It made sense to me in a way.</p><p>Rinnosuke did not have a voice but he had all the words in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 16 - Mitobe + siblings - ink

The Mitobe house hold has always been loud and cheerful. In the early days, before the eldest son was born, there was never a day without laughter. And then, Rinnosuke was born, their first child. The new parents watched as the doctor took hold of the little squirming boy, that breathed, and shook his fist, face red with, mouth open – but there was no sound. But both of them, they promised themselves, would never love him less for this, no, if possible, they loved him even more.

Rinnosuke grew up, a quiet, humble and oh so sweet boy. He made friends with Koganei Shinji, the boy next door and even though he liked Sports and Chemistry and lots of other things, he loved his family the most – including his best friend, who was already family to him.

With six younger brothers and three younger sisters, there was always someone who wanted his attention. The girls loved it when he braided their hair and put cute bobby pins into their black hair. The boys sat and watched in awe when he built them houses from wooden toy blocks or castles from their pillows. He was their loyal horse, one that could carry a princess or a knight. He was their giant airplane, carrying them on his shoulders and running on full speed, listening to them screaming in delight. Never once did they ask why their big brother did not speak. There was no need for spoken words when it came to Rinnosuke. His nine little siblings earnestly believed that their big brother knew how to read minds and that it was something common in their family – because there has never been a member of the Mitobe family who did not understand Rinnosukes wordless conversations. Rinnosuke did not need to speak, because he already knew every word that existed. Of course they never voiced that outside their family, it was a secret. At least that was what the elder siblings told the younger ones. And they never had any problems to believe that, because on Sundays, when the whole family was home, when the played the whole day, trained Basketball, cooked enormous amounts of food and couldn’t even move anymore, then was their favourite time of the week. Because then, Rinnosuke would pull a black ink pen out of his pocket, pull the cap off with his teeth… and write. He wrote black ink poetry on the skin of his brothers, sisters, mother, father and himself. He wrote his favourite words, the names of his loved ones, of Players he admired, Girls he found insanely cute, Animals that sounded funny. He wrote stories and fairy tales and more often than not he would bring whole new worlds into existence, mostly when the tip of his pen would reach the soft skin of a hand palm, or the knee bend or just above the rips. One of his brothers was insanely ticklish there and that was the best part, because he had to shove his fist into his mouth to stand the sensation and Rinnosukes handwriting would be so messy because of him shaking so much but his big brother would always take his time to write him a story of a knight saving a princess. And the knight was always a little, very ticklish boy.

And when their skin was black with words he laid down on the floor and nine kids and two parents would draw on his skin with black ink, swirls and flowers and hearts, castles and dragons and basketball hoops. Sometimes notes, because Rinnosuke liked music but never words. Because there were so many words inside of him, there was no need to put more on him.

And in the evening, when the black tinted water gurgled down the bath tub, his nine little siblings and his parents were already forgetting the stories, sentence by sentence, word by word, letter by letter. Only Rinnosuke did not forget, but that was okay with him. Because he did not have a voice but he had all the words in the world.


End file.
